international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 10
International Music Festival 10 , abbreviated as IMF 10 will be the tenth edition of the International Music Festival. The contest is hold in Poland after the victory of Christina Perri with her winning song Human coming first with 244 points, followed by and in third. } |abovestyle = background: } |header1 = "Live Your Spirit" | image = |label2 = Participants: |data2 = 57 |label3 = Winner: |data3 = |label4 = Semifinal 1: |data4 = 22 March |label5 = Semifinal 2: |data5 = 22 March |label6 = Semifinal 3: |data6 = 22 March |label7 = Grand Final: |data7 = 28 March |label8 = Location: |data8 = |label9 = Debuting: |data9 = |label10 = Returning: |data10 = |label11 = Withdrawing: |data11 = |label12 = Timeline: |data12 = ◄9 file:Eurovision Heart.png 11►}} Venue The Pepsi Arena is a football stadium in Warzwaw. For the International Music Festival , a roof is built over the stadium. Due to the stage and background rooms, the max. capacity of 31,103 was taken down to 26,000, being one of the biggest IMF venues to date though. Location Warsaw, known in Polish as Warszawa (varˈʂava ( listen); see also other names), is the capital and largest city of Poland. It is located on the Vistula River, roughly 260 kilometres (160 mi) from the Baltic Sea and 300 kilometres (190 mi) from the Carpathian Mountains. Its population is estimated at 1.711 million residents within a greater metropolitan area of 2.666 million residents, making Warsaw the 9th most populous city proper in the European Union.The area of the city covers 516.9 square kilometres (199.6 sq mi), while the city's agglomeration covers 6,100.43 square kilometres (2,355.39 sq mi). Warsaw is an Alpha– global city, a major international tourist destination and an important economic hub in East-Central Europe.It is also known as the "phoenix city" because it has survived so many wars throughout its history. Most notably, the city had to be painstakingly rebuilt after the extensive damage it suffered in World War II, during which 85% of its buildings were destroyed. On 9 November 1940 the city was awarded Poland's highest military decoration for heroism, the Virtuti Militari, during the Siege of Warsaw (1939). Warsaw is known as the city of palaces, royal gardens and grand parks. Many aristocratic residences and mansions are located near the city center. The Warszawianka is widely considered the unofficial anthem of the city. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Draw' The Semifinal draw took place on March 21. All countries except the Big 6 got dividied into 8 pots. 'Running Order' Participants 'Returning artists' * Lucas Lucco #9 ) * Poli Genova #6 ) * Alan #9 & #3 ) * Helena Paparizou ''' #6 ) * '''Koda Kumi #1 ) * Oonagh #9 ) * Margaret Berger #3 #5 ) * Gülsen #3 ) * ' Lily Allen' #9 ) Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' and will vote in this Semifinal. 'Semi-Final 2' and will vote in this Semifinal. 'Semi-Final 3' and will vote in this Semifinal. 'Finalists' Voting and spokespersons # Atiye # Stella Kalli # Marco Mengoni # Björnskov # Riana Nel # Yuridia # Marija Sestic # A-Bao # Samantha Jade # Muriel Baumeister # Durdy Durdyyew # Jennifer Lopez # Avril Lavigne # Indila # András Kállay-Saunders # Nicole Saba # Klapa s Mora Max Jason Mai Giorgia Anke Engelke Lena Katina Yohanna Tom Jay Williams Sirusho Milan Stankovic Miriam Bryant Kuriama Chiaki KeshYOU Adriana Lua Kasey Smith Mei Finegold Bogomil Teo Softengine Lucie Vondracková Medina Leona Lewis Yolka Aura Dione Cilou Annys Sopho Nizharadze Cleo Shanna Malcolm David Letterman Lena Chiara Inna Karizma Lucas Lucco Alexander Rybak Destan Sanna Nielsen Risky Kidd & Freaky Fortune Lisa Lois Mónica Naranjo Severine Ferrer Tanja References Category:International Music Festival Category:Editions